


one time

by sungrise (yvchann)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, Pet Names, Smut, bottom sungjin, didn't proof read at all, lots of pet names, poorly written smut, the smut part is pretty short so sorry about that, top younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/sungrise
Summary: sungjin didn't think he'd ever have a one night stand.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	one time

Sungjin sighs upon entering the, quite frankly, trashy nightclub he stumbled across on his walk back from work. He liked to believe he only came into the establishment because of the harshness of the cold wind this time of year. This type of environment didn’t fit his character at all and he honestly didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea. All he knew is for basically the entire month he’d been feeling off. Completely off. Asking his friends for advice brought him nothing but comments about how he ‘just needs to get laid’. Normally he would disagree, roll his eyes and move on with his day as usual, ignoring their taunts. This time though, he couldn’t help but feel that maybe they were onto something. He’d been feeling restless recently, it had been over 3 years since his breakup with his long time boyfriend, he was becoming painfully aware of the fact that he wouldn’t just call one day and beg to have him back. He needed to let go of the past and well, this was the way he was going to do it.

Once he was in, he went straight up to the bar, not even pausing to look around. He needed a drink and he needed it now. He orders a couple of shots of tequila to start, easing himself into a night of being absolutely black out drunk. He throws his head back as he swallows the first shot, the second not long after, he puts the small glass back onto the counter in front of him, spinning around in his chair to scan the club of any potential people to take home. As he sat perched on his chair, watching the crowd, he ordered another shot, he could barely see people from where he was, it would be better if he went to check them out properly. He knocks back his shot, abruptly standing from his seat once he’d put the glass back down. Just before he could walk away, he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey!” 

He turned around, eyes automatically settling on a very, _very_ beautiful man. His hair was a fiery orange, contrasting strongly with his silky black shirt that looked like it was struggling to stay on his body. He was wearing tight black jeans with rips running all up his thighs, showing the mans beautiful tanned skin. Worst of all? The man had a choker around his neck. A thick, black choker with what looked like a silver metal buckle on the front. It took a moment for him to respond, the other man obviously amused by this, chuckled to himself. 

“Me..?” Sungjin points at himself. There wasn't a chance he could be talking to him.

“Yeah, you’re handsome..” He pauses to look Sungjin up and down, a cheeky look in his eyes. “You don’t quite look like you belong here, do you?” 

“Hmm?” He looks down at himself. Oh yeah, he hadn’t changed from his work attire. He had really walked into a nightclub wearing a fitted grey suit. “Oh.. Sorry..” 

“No need to be sorry, sweetheart, you look amazing..” He’s not at all trying to be discrete about staring at his thighs. “What’s your name, angel?” Angel..? Who did this guy think he was.

“Sungjin.. You?”

“Younghyun, nice to meet you, beautiful.. “ He holds out his hand and so Sungjin takes it, giving it a firm, very business-like, shake. “So, can I join you, maybe buy you a drink?”

“You want to buy me a drink..?” The man, Younghyun, hums. 

“If that’s okay with you, if not, i’ll leave you alone”

Sungjin was about to decline, but his thoughts from earlier popped back into his head. Maybe he just needed to get laid and this little slump would be over. Maybe if he did this he could return back to normal. That was even if he could get the other man to agree to sleep with him. Even if he couldn’t, free drinks sounded nice. And so he said:

“Yeah.. You can sit with me..” He sits back in his own chair and watches as Younghyun sits next to him. 

“So.. What are you doing here dressed like that?” He looks Sungjin up and down again and if Sungjin wasn’t completely going insane, it looked like he licked his lips. 

“Oh.. Just came here after work, haven’t been here before.” 

“Yeah? Didn’t bring any friends with you? No partner?” 

“Oh.. No, I'm single..” Younghyun smiles at this.

“Nice.. Nice so am I..” He summons the bartender over, ordering both him and Sungjin more shots. “So.. You’re single, I’m single... “ He trails off, looking up and Sungjin as if he expected him to understand where he was going. 

“Yeah?”

“So…”

“What..?” The other man sighs.

“So.. Do you want to come home with me?” Sungjin mouth drops open. He got him that quick? They had barely even started talking and he already wanted to take Sungjin home. Maybe he looked better in his work suit than he thought.

“W-what? Really?”

“Yeah.. Again, only if you’re comfortable, you’re really cute..” For the first time in their interaction, the other seemed almost shy, as if he was asking too much from Sungjin. 

“I’d like that... “ A bright smile spreads over Younghyun’s face.  
“Can I kiss you?” Sungjin nods and almost instantly he feels a hand snake round to the back of his neck, pulling him in gently. For the first time in 3 years, Sungjin felt his lips connect to the others. Younghyun mostly led the kiss, 3 years without kissing anyone does a lot of damage to your skills, it was surprisingly soft for their setting. He felt the other mans fingers twist in the hair at the bottom of his neck, tugging just slightly. To Sungjin's embarrassment, a low moan escaped him, Younghyun pulled back to look at him.

“Did you just-”

“I’m sorry, it’s been ages since anyone's touched me, i’m really sorry..” Sungjin rambles, eyes clenched shut.

“Hey, hey it’s fine.. It’s more than fine actually, that was so hot..” Younghyun reaches up to cup Sungjin's cheeks. “Shall we get out of here?” 

“Oh uhm.. sure , yeah..” 

And so after paying, they called for a taxi and made their way to Younghyun's apartment. They could barely keep themselves off each other for the short ride over, Younghyun’s hand slowly sliding up Sungjin’s thigh, the latter shooting a panicked look at a giggling Younghyun.

The second they got through the door, Sungjin was slammed up against the wall, Younghyun's hands pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor all while pressing kisses along his neck and his jawline. Sungjin covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed by the onslaught of shaky moans pouring out of him at the marks being made on his neck after so long without any touch. He could feel how red his face was going. 

“God, you’re so pretty.. I knew I had to get you home with me the moment I saw you..” He mumbles into the crook of his neck. At last he lets his lips meet Sungjin's again, kisses getting sloppier as time passes as they become more and more desperate for each other. Sungjin lets his fingers start working on Younghyun’s buttons, hands shaking as attempted to get them undone as fast as he can. Before he can get his shirt off completely, Younghyun pulls away.

“Bedroom..” He mumbles, taking his hand and leading the way. His clothes are off before he can even blink, only his boxers remaining. Younghyun starts to make work of his own clothing before Sungjin reaches out to stop him.

“I want to do it..” Undoing the others belt, he then makes work on getting the tight jeans off of his unbelievably thick thighs. Like seriously, he could crush a man's head. Once he’d finished, he stood back up, pressing kisses of his own along Younghyun's broad chest. He could feel himself getting drunk off of his groans. Younghyun backed Sungjin up to the end of the bed, pushing him so he was laying down, he crawled over him, staring into his eyes before yet again kissing him. He jumped when he felt a thigh press in between his legs, rubbing up against his embarrassingly hard dick. He heard Younghyun giggle above him at the high moan that left him. 

“Don’t laugh..” Sungjin's hands reach up to cover his reddening face. 

“Sorry.. You’re just cute.” The orange haired boy leans his weight onto one hand, lifting the other to pry his hands away from his face. “Come on, let me see you, beautiful.”

“Stop calling me that..” 

“What, beautiful? But that's what you are” Sungjin just shakes his head. “Hey hey.. You are _so_ beautiful..” He lets his hand cup Sungjin's cheek, turning his face to look at him. Once they make eye contact, Younghyun whispers. “You look so pretty under me like this…” Sungjin could have died on the spot, the tone of Younghyun’s voice going straight to the pit of his stomach. He shuffles slightly, trying his best to grind himself against the knee the other had placed between his parted legs. “Getting needy, hmm?” The younger man sits back on the heels of his feet, he rests both hands on Sungjin's hips, looking up at him and silently asking for his permission to continue. After the other had nodded, he started to slowly pull his boxers down his thighs, throwing them somewhere in the room with the rest of their things. He shuffles back, getting comfortable in between the older man's legs, rubbing his hands over his thighs, pressing kisses up both of them before finally reaching his cock. Sungjin couldn’t look away, he felt nervous but something about the way Younghyun was looking at him was entrancing. The younger kept eye contact with him as he sucked hickeys right into the soft skin of his inner thighs, causing his hips to buck up, luckily Younghyun was holding him down. Younghyun finally wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking him and he made more and more marks all over his sensitive thighs. 

“Feel good, baby?” He whispered in response to the desperate whines coming from Sungjin, all the other could do was shake his head in response, not trusting himself to speak with how he felt. The pleasure was almost too much to handle and barely anything had happened yet. Sungjin's mouth fell open once Younghyun licked a stripe up the length of his dick, but no sound came out. His thighs wouldn’t stop shaking with how overwhelmed he was feeling. It felt so good. Sungjin's fingers thread into the younger man's hair when he finally took him into his mouth, his tongue wasting no time is swirling around the head of his cock. His mouth was so warm and wet. He couldn’t even warn the other before he was cumming in his mouth with a long, broken moan. Younghyun pushed himself back up, kneeling between Sungjin's legs as he frantically apologized. “You don’t have to apologize, angel, you did so good for me..” He rubbed the others thigh comfortingly. “Do you wanna keep going..?” 

“Yes please.. “ Sungjin said, his voice small. 

“How do you want me..?” 

“Huh..?”

“Am I fucking you or are you fucking me?” 

“Oh uhm.. I- Well I’ve never, you know, been fucked before..”

“So you wanna fuck me?”

“No..?” He says timidly. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Sungjin nods. “Alright, I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.. I'll make you feel so good, my angel…” His cheeks flare up at the almost possessive pet name. It felt nice being the one receiving all the praise for once. “Let me just grab some stuff..” He quickly gets up, heading to the bedside drawers and grabbing a small, almost empty bottle of lube and a condom. “Alright… Can you roll over for me?” Sungjin does as he’s told, rolling onto his stomach and shuffling around to get more comfortable. “Good boy..” 

A sigh fell from his lips when he felt the others hand on his ass, squeezing lightly. He felt the bed dip behind him and spread his legs wider for the other to sit in between. Once Younghyun had got into position, he heard a noise and before he could think about what it was from, he felt a slicked up finger rub over his entrance. He let out a sharp gasp, the coldness from the lube and an unexpected feeling catching him off guard.

“Hey.. It's okay, relax for me..” Sungjin’s breathing is shaky, nervous at trying something new, but the way Younghyun’s thumb was gently rubbing over the skin of his hip where his other hand rested was calming him down instantly. “There we go… Good boy, you’re doing so good..” Sungjin tried not to tense up again as he felt Younghyun's finger slowly sink into him. It didn’t take long at all for Sungjin to become used to the feeling of Younghyun’s finger inside him, begging him for more. Younghyun of course complied, adding another finger, then another after that. Sungjin was writhing in the sheets, unsure of what to do with himself with the immense pleasure clouding his mind, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to escape it or have more. Every movement causes him to press back into the fingers inside of him, or press his cock into the mattress. He felt completely dumb with pleasure. Then all at once everything stops and Sungjin whines loud and pitifully. He can’t even ask what the other is doing, brain barely working. 

“Sorry, angel.. Are you ready for me..?” Sungjin nods quickly, cheek still pressed up against the pillow. “Can you use your words?” 

“Yes.. I’m ready, please fuck me..” He can’t even feel shame at his own words anymore, too far gone for it to even register. He pressed his legs together, feeling Younghyun sit on the back of his thighs and he rolled the condom on, spreading more lube over himself before lining himself up with Sungjin’s hole. He slowly started pressing in, watching as his cock sunk into him inch by inch. Sungjin bunched the sheets into his fists as he felt Younghyun bottom out, he can’t remember the last time he felt this good. Younghyun stayed where he was, hips pressed to Sungjin's ass, until the other started begging him to move, to do anything. He slowly pulled out half way before pressing his hips forwards again, testing the older man’s reaction. Sungjin let out a low moan, starting to beg once again.

“Please.. Please Younghyun, hurry up.. Need you so so so bad..” It’s hard to hear him with his face buried into the sheets, but Younghyun knows what he’s asking for, and so he pulls out until just his tip remains inside the other. Before Sungjin could beg again, he snapped his hips forwards, filling Sungjin up again in less than a second. He didn’t wait to do it again, setting a steady pace from the start. Sungjin’s squeaky moans were music to Younghyun's ears, fuel for him to keep fucking into him harder, faster than before. Giving the other exactly what he needed. His grip was tight on his hips, keeping him in place as the other cried out in pleasure as Younghyun started hitting a certain spot inside of him. The sudden wave of pleasure made him unable to make noise, mouth hanging open, drool spilling out onto the pillow underneath him. 

“Fuck.. so good.. You’re doing so good.. Taking me so well..” By this point, even Younghyun is finding it hard to keep his voice stable, Sungjin was so tight around him and it was turning his brain to mush. He was completely lost in Sungjin, he felt amazing around him and sounded even better. The noises coming from him were beautiful, hiccupy sobs being forced from him with every thrust of Younghyun's hips. 

“So close… Please don’t stop.. Please please please..” Hearing the other beg so sweetly gave Younghyun that final push to go just that bit faster, pushing Sungjin right over the edge with a loud cry. Younghyun came almost instantly after, the way Sungjin tightened around him was mind blowing. It took all of the younger mans might not to collapse on top of the other, he forced himself to pull out and throw away the condom. 

“Hey..” He stroked Sungjin’s hair away from his face to find his eyes already closed. “Sungjin…? Angel..?” He smiled when the other hummed, opening one eye to peek at him. “Are you okay..? I didn’t hurt you or anything?” Sungjin shook his head, a small smile gracing his drool covered lips. 

“Good.. felt good.. Feel good..” He mumbles, eyes slipping shut again. 

“Good..” Younghyun chuckles. “I'm going to get some stuff okay… you wait here, not that I think you’re going anywhere anytime soon” He quickly heads to the kitchen, gathering some snacks he found in his cupboard and a cup of water. He rushes back into the room, putting the items on the bedside table before going into the ensuite bathroom to collect a towel. Once he wet it with warm water, he came back into the room to find Sungjin fast asleep.

“Oh no..” He whispers. He comes over to the side of the bed, gently rolling Sungjin over so he can clean him up properly. Once he finishes, he throws the towel across his room onto the floor, he promises to himself that he will clear it up in the morning. He shakes Sungjin softly, whispering his name until he sees his eyes crack open again. “Hey.. Sorry to wake you up, darling, but you need to have something to drink..”  
“Mm.. Don’t want it..” His voice is already croaky from all his moaning. Younghyun strokes his hair back again. 

“I know, just have a little bit, okay? Then you can sleep all you want..” He waits quietly for a moment, about to ask if the other had fallen back asleep again, before Sungjin pushes himself to sit up. “There we go..” He grabs the glass and raises it to Sungjin's lips, tipping it slightly and letting the other drink as much as he needed. Once he had almost finished the glass, he put it back on the bedside table, helping the other to lower himself back onto the bed again. He joined him, pulling the covers over them both and pressing a kiss to Sungjins forehead. Younghyun laughed quietly to himself once he’d realised Sungjin was already out like a light. He was cute. He pressed a final kiss to his forehead before allowing himself to fall asleep as well, nose buried in the others hair, hoping this wouldn’t just be a one time thing. 

When Younghyun awoke, the first thing he registered was the lack of Sungjin in his bed. He’d already left without saying goodbye. He felt his heart drop, he was really hoping he’d be able to see him again after the night before. He sat up in his bed, looking at the floor and seeing that Sungjin’s clothes were gone. Yeah, he’d left. He was filled with disappointment and so he reached for his phone to distract himself. Once Younghyun actually turned his gaze to his bedside table, his eyes landed on a piece of paper folded up on top of his phone. He took it, unfolding it slowly, hope swelling in his chest. On the piece of paper was a number. 

_XXXXX XXXXX_

_Dear, Younghyun._

_I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I  
had plans with a friend this morning and was already  
running late. I left my number in case you wanted to  
meet again. Thank you for treating me so well last night  
and letting me stay._

_Sincerely,  
Sungjin. _

A small smile crossed Younghyun’s face at how formal the note was. Without even a second thought, he put Sungjin’s number into his phone, sending him a quick and simple message.

_Younghyun: Can I take you out sometime, Angel?_

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure the pov changed like 398434895 times during that due to the lack of proof reading


End file.
